Знакомство (Introductions)
by zantsu
Summary: Фиклет по заявке на ЖЖ о первом знакомстве персонажей. Старскрим встречает своих "Энергоновых сикеров" Тандеркрэкера и Скайварпа. ТиСи нерешителен. Варп заинтригован. Старскрим… хитер, конечно же.


**Разрешение на перевод получено / I have the permission to translate the story**

You can find this fic here:

www_fanfiction_net /s/7305924/1

* * *

**Знакомство** (Introductions)  
_(автор: Fierceawakening)_

Двое сикеров опирались о стену перед Старскримом. Один, холодного серо-голубого цвета, пристально рассматривал Старскрима сквозь полузакрытую отпику. Другой, ниже и шире, чем синий, скрестил руки, тщательно изучая Старскрима. Этот был покрашен в черный с широкими фиолетовыми полосами на крыльях.

- Значит, ты теперь новый Аэро-воздушный командир, - сказал синий спустя некоторое время.

- Значит, - ответил Старскрим, украдкой подходя к паре, его тонкие губные пластины искривились в усмешке, - так.

Синий увеличил обороты своих двигателей. Старскрим вздрогнул, когда вибрация сотрясла стену за ними и пол под ними, и заполнила его аудио-рецепторы невероятно невыносимым шумом.

- Тандеркрэкер тут думает, что ты слишком юн для этого, - ответил черно-фиолетовый, когда шум утих. Старскрим с интересом отметил, что тот едва среагировал на звук. _«Вы знаете друг друга хорошо, не так ли?»_

Все еще улыбаясь, Старскрим повернулся в его сторону.  
- А что ты думаешь… эм… Извиняюсь, я не уверен, что запомнил твое имя.

- Скайварп.

- Хорошо, Скайварп. Скажи мне, каково твое мнение?

- Что ж, - ответил черный сикер, его надлинзовые щитки сошлись к переносице, когда он сосредоточился, - ты, очевидно, знаешь как летать или бы ты не смог прийти сюда и обогнать нас.

Тандеркрэкер нахмурился. Старскрим вздрогнул, ожидая другого рокота, но тот так и не случился.

- И, очевидно, ты знаешь что-то об энергоне или бы ты не смог найти те залежи, которые мы искали уже с неделю.

- Скайварп, - предостерег Тандеркрэкер, его оптика ярко светилась.

Скайварп бросил взгляд в сторону своего синего друга:  
- Ау, успокойся, Тандеркрэкер.

- Да, - промурлыкал Старскрим, подергивая крыльями от похвалы, - успокойся, Тандеркрэкер. Я здесь, потому что мы все отчаянно нуждаемся в энергоне, и мои навыки полета в купе с моей научной подготовкой гарантируют, что мы найдем его.

Синий сикер нахмурился:  
- Верно. И ты хорош в этом. Что несомненно. Я могу видеть, почему Скайварп настолько заинтригован. Но…

- Я еще не закончил, - перебил Скайварп, - ты выглядишь юно, Старшрик или как там тебя.

Старскрим бросил сердитый взгляд. Черный мех, вне всякого сомнения, играл с ним. Он знал имя своего нового Аэро-воздушного командира. Поэтому, что он именно хотел получить из этого?

- И хорошенький тоже. Ни царапинки. Когда тебя именно создали, кстати?

Старскрим поднял руку, направляя ракету, установленную на ней, прямо на Скайварпа. Его багряная оптика вспыхнула:  
- Мое имя – Старскрим. И тебя никогда не учили, что спрашивать чей-то возраст, – это не вежливо?

Грохот звука снова вернулся, оглушительный гром, пророкотавший сквозь землю и заставивший Старскрима отшатнуться.

Старскрим осторожно придал своим лицевым пластинам огорченное выражение:  
- Я не хотел угрожать ему, Тандеркрэкер, - сказал он, когда шум иссяк.

- Тебе лучше и не начинать, - ответил синий мех.

Оптика Старскрима расширилась:  
- Конечно же, я и не собирался, - заверил он проникновенно, его голос мягкий и убеждающий, - предполагалось, что мы будем работать вместе, не так ли? Уж лучше, если мы поладим. И мы поладим, - он одарил сикеров широкой улыбкой, - до тех пор, пока вы оба не прекратите произносить речи с… плачевными последствиями.

Тандеркрэкер вздохнул:  
- Ненавижу это признавать, но он говорит дело.

- Отлично, - пыхнул Скайварп.

- И, во всяком случае, что это с тобой? Сначала, ты подлизываешься к новому меху. Затем ты оскорбляешь его, - Тандеркрэкер дернул крыльями, - будто бы ты не можешь решить: ты заинтересован в нем или просто хочешь пустить его на отходы. Я без понятия, почему я вообще терплю твое присутствие.

Скайварп умышленно проигнорировал его.  
- Ставлю на то, что пылкие крылышки только что сошли с конвейера. Шлак, я готов поспорить, что сегодня, – его первая энергоновая миссия, чтобы там ни говорило Высшее командование об его ранге.

- А что, если это так? – Фыркнул Старскрим, распрямляясь, - несомненно, я намного лучше ищу энергон, чем вы, старички. Может быть, вы двое, просто... устарели.

- А что? – Передразнил Скайварп, тщательно изучая недавно созданный корпус Старксрима безошибочно плотоядным взглядом, - _а что _же, интересно, ты еще не успел сделать?

Старскрим ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
- Почему бы вам двоим не подойти сюда и не выяснить все самим?


End file.
